kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Battle of Kosovo
:This page is about the Battle of Kosovo of 1389; for other battles, see Battle of Kosovo (disambiguation); for the movie depicting the battle, see Boj na Kosovu (film) , 1389 |place=Kosovo, Moravian Serbia |result=Ottoman victoryDupuy, Trevor, The Harper's Encyclopedia of Military History, (HarperCollins Publishers, 1993),422.Laffin, John, Brassey's Dictionary of Battles,(Brassey's Ltd:London,1995),229.Bruce, George, Harbottle's Dictionary of Battles, (Van Nostrand Reinhold Co.:New York, 1981),134. |combatant1= Ottoman Empire |combatant2= Serbia Bosnia |commander1=Murad I , Bayezid I, Yakub |commander2=Lazar Hrebeljanovic , Vuk Brankovic, Vlatko Vukovic |strength1=~ 27,000-40,000 |strength2=~ 12,000-30,000 |casualties1= Heavy casualties . Sultan Murad I assassinated by Miloš Obilić. |casualties2= Most of the Serbian nobility including Tzar Lazar Hrebeljanovic were killed during the battle. }} The Battle of Kosovo was a battle fought in 1389 on St Vitus' Day, June 15*, between the Serbian Empire and its allies, and the Ottoman Empire, in the Kosovo Field, about 5 kilometers northwest of modern-day Pristinahttp://www.rferl.org/featuresarticle/2007/06/56679477-132f-4def-bcd6-6705a7279e80.html. Reliable historical accounts of the battle are scarce. However a critical comparison with historically contemporaneous battles (such as the Battle of Angora or Nikopolis) enable reliable reconstruction. The Battle of Kosovo is particularly notable to Serbian concepts of history, heritage, tradition and national identity.Duijzings, G., Religion and the Politics of Identity in Kosovo (London: Hurst, 2000) * sources attempt to give the date as June 28 New-Style (Gregorian Calendar), but that was not adopted for another two centuries. If it had been, the New-Style date in 1389 would have been only June 23. Preparations Army movement After the defeat of the Ottomans at the Battle of Bileca and the Battle of Plocnik, Murad I, the reigning Ottoman sultan, moved his troops from Philippoupolis (Plovdiv, in present-day last = Sedlar | first = Jean W. | title = East Central Europe in the Middle Ages, 1000-1500 | publisher = University of Washington Press | pages=244 | quote = Nearly the entire Christian fighting force (between 12,000 and 20,000 men) had been present at Kosovo, while the Ottomans (with 27,000 to 30,000 on the battlefield) retained numerous reserves in Anatolia.}} Amongst the 40,000 included 2,000 to 5,000 [[Janissary|Janissaries,Hans-Henning Kortüm, Transcultural Wars from the Middle Ages to the 21st Century, Akademie Verlag, 231. "But having been established under Murad I (1362-1389), essentially as a bodyguard, the Janissaries cannot have been present in large numbers at Nicopolis (there were no more than 2,000 at Kosovo in 1389)." 2,500 of Murad's cavalry guard, 6,000 sipahis, 20,000 azaps and akincis and 8,000 of his vassals. Lazar's army were from 12,000 to 30,000. Out of the 25,000 fighters, 15,000 were under Lazar's command, with 5,000 under Vuk Brankovic, a Serbian nobleman from Kosovo, and just as many under Bosnian noble Vlatko Vukovic. Several thousand were cavalry. As for combatants with full plated armor, it consisted of several hundred. Both armies included some foreign mercenaries: for example, the Serbian force included a small number of troops from the Croatian ban Ivaniš Horvat, as part of the Bosnian contingent, while the Turkish army was helped by the Serbian noble Konstantin Dejanovic. This has led some analysts to describe the armies as coalitions. Hungary and Poland also sent reinforcements: a number of Polish and Hungarian knights helped the Serbs.Military history of Hungary (Magyarország hadtörténete), Ed.: Ervin Liptai, Zrínyi Military Publisher, 1985 Budapest ISBN 963-05-0929-6 The battle ]] Troop disposition The armies met at Kosovo Field. The Ottoman army was headed by Murad, with his son Bayezid on his right, and his son Yakub on his left. Around 1,000 archers were in the front line in the wings, backed up by azap and akinci; in the front centre were janissary, behind whom was Murad, surrounded by his cavalry guard; finally, the supply train at the rear was guarded by a small number of troops. The Serbian army had prince Lazar at its center, Vuk on the right and Vlatko on the left. At the front of the Serbian army was placed the heavy cavalry and archer cavalry on the flanks, with the infantry to the rear. While parallel, the dispositions of the armies were not symmetric, as the Serbian center had a broader front than the Ottoman center. Start The battle commenced with Ottoman archers shooting at Serbian cavalry, who then made for the attack. After positioning in a V shaped formation, the Serbian cavalry managed to break through the Ottoman left wing, but were not as successful against the center and the right wing. Turkish counterattack (1987)]] The Serbs had the initial advantage after their first charge, which significantly damaged the Turkish wing commanded by Yakub Celebi.http://www.deremilitari.org/resources/articles/emmert.htm When the knights' charge was finished, light Ottoman cavalry and light infantry counter-attacked and the Serbian heavy armour became a disadvantage. In the centre, Serbian fighters managed to push back Ottoman forces with only Bayezid's wing holding off the forces commanded by Vlatko Vukovic. The Ottomans, in a ferocious counter-attack led by Bayezid, pushed the Serbian forces back and then prevailed later in the day. It is said that Vuk Brankovic, one of the great lords, to whom was entrusted one wing of the Serbian army, had long been jealous of his sovereign. Some historians state that he had arranged with Sultan Murat I to betray his master, in return for the promise of the imperial crown of Serbia, subject to the Sultan's overlord-ship. At a critical moment in the battle, Vuk Brankovic turned his horse and fled from the field, followed by 12,000 of his troops, but even though he did that, there is a possible theory that says that he didn't flee because of the contract with Murad, but to save some of the Serbs, because he knew that this would be a devastating loss for the Serbs. Bayezid I, who would become the Ottoman sultan after the battle, gained his nickname "the thunderbolt" here, after leading the decisive counter-attack. Murad's death ]] ]] Based on Turkish historical records, it is believed that Sultan Murad I was killed by Miloš Obilić in battle, killed Murad while he walked on the battlefield after the fighting had finished. In contrast, Serbian sources allege that he was killed by the Serbian knight Obilić, who went into the Turkish camp with several Serbian soldiers and killed a Turkish emperor. Obilić was immediately "slashed to pieces" by the Sultan's bodyguards.The Desperate Act: The Assassination of Franz Ferdinand at Sarajevo By Roberta Strauss Feuerlicht, pg. 22 Murad was the only Ottoman sultan who died in battle. Murad's son, Bayezid, was immediately informed of the Sultan's death and, while the battle was still raging, called his older brother Yakub and informed him that their father had some new orders for them. When Yakub arrived he was strangled to death, his demise leaving Bayezid as the sole heir to the throne. However, according to the earliest preserved record, a letter from the Florentine senate to the King Tvrtko I of Bosnia, dated 20 October 1389, Murad was killed during the battle. The killer is not named, but it was one of 12 Serbian noblemen who managed to break through the Ottoman ranks, probably during the initial charge of Serbian knights: Aftermath '' by Uroš Predić]] The battle of Kosovo was an important victory for the Ottomans.Battle of Kosovo, '' Encyclopedia Britannica''[http://www.bartleby.com/65/ko/Kosovo.html Kosovo Field, Columbia Encyclopedia][http://encarta.msn.com/encyclopedia_761588292/Kosovo_Battle_of.html Kosovo, Battle of, Encarta Encyclopedia]Historical Dictionary Of Kosova By Robert Elsie, pg.95The Encyclopedia of World History: Ancient, Medieval, and Modern, Chronologically Arranged By Peter N. Stearns, William Leonard Langer, pg. 125Global Terrorism By James M Lutz, Brenda J Lutz, pg. 103Parliaments and Politics During the Cromwellian Protectorate By David L. Smith, Patrick Little, pg. 124Genocide: a critical bibliographic review By Israel W. Charny, Alan L. Berger, pg. 56 While losses were substantial (with both armies being virtually destroyed) on both sides and both sides lost the leaders, the Ottomans could easily field another army of equal or greater size, whereas Serbia couldn't. Heavy losses suffered by Serbia resulted in its reduction to a vassal state with Serbian nobles paying tribute and supplying soldiers to the Ottomans.http://byzantinesacredart.com/blog/2006/09/heike-crabs.htmlThe Battle did however, stop the Ottoman advance into Europe (temporarily) and slowed down their invasion of Serbia. Furthermore, in response to Turkish pressure,Bloodlines: From Ethnic Pride to Ethnic Terrorism By Vamik D. Volkan, pg. 61 some Serbian noblemen wed their daughters, including the daughter of Prince Lazar, to Bayezid.The Ottoman Empire, 1700-1922 By Donald Quataert, pg. 26History of the Ottoman Empire and Modern Turkey By Stanford Jay Shaw, Ezel Kural Shaw, pg. 24 In the wake of these marriages, Stefan Lazarevic became a loyal ally of Bayezid, going on to contribute significant forces to many of Bayezid's future military engagements including the Battle of Nicopolis which marked the last large scale Crusade in the Middle Ages. Eventually, the Serbian Despotate would, on numerous occasions, attempt to defeat the Ottomans in conjunction with the Hungarians until its final defeat in 1459 and again in 1540. The Battle of Kosovo came to be seen as a symbol of Serbian patriotism and desire for independence in the 19th century rise of nationalism under Ottoman rule, and its significance for Serbian nationalism returned to prominence during the break-up of Yugoslavia and the Kosovo War when Slobodan Milošević invoked it during an important speech.Slobodan Milošević: speech at Kosovo Polje, 28 June 1989, http://emperors-clothes.com/milo/milosaid2.htm (accessed 22 January 2007). References External links * The Battle of Kosovo: Early Reports of Victory and Defeat by Thomas Emmert * [http://www.rastko.org.rs/knjizevnost/usmena/battle_of_kosovo.html The Battle of Kosovo Serbian Epic Poems] edited by Charles Simic *The Legend of Kosovo *Battle of Kosovo 1389 Youtube animation of battle scene. Category:1389 in Europe Category:14th-century conflicts Category:Battles involving the Ottoman Empire Category:History of Kosovo Category:Warfare of the Medieval era Category:Battles involving Serbia ar:معركة قوصوة be:Бітва на Косавым полі, 1389 bs:Kosovska bitka bg:Битка на Косово поле ca:Batalla de Kosovo Polje cs:Bitva na Kosově poli da:Slaget på Solsortesletten de:Schlacht auf dem Amselfeld (1389) es:Batalla de Kosovo fr:Bataille de Kosovo Polje ko:코소보 전투 hr:Bitka na Kosovu polju id:Pertempuran Kosovo it:Battaglia della Piana dei merli kk:Косово шайқасы lv:Kosovas kauja lt:Kosovo mūšis hu:Rigómezei csata (1389) mk:Косовска битка nl:Slag op het Merelveld ja:コソボの戦い no:Slaget ved Kosovosletta pl:Bitwa na Kosowym Polu (1389) pt:Batalha do Kosovo ro:Bătălia de la Kosovo Polje (1389) ru:Битва на Косовом поле sq:Beteja e Kosovës simple:Battle of Kosovo sl:Bitka na Kosovskem polju sr:Косовска битка sh:Bitka na Kosovu fi:Kosovo Poljen taistelu sv:Slaget vid Kosovo Polje tr:I. Kosova Muharebesi uk:Битва на Косовому полі vi:Trận Kosovo zh:科索沃战役 (1389年)